


Clint's Secret

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompts: Secret, Reading
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: Allbingo





	Clint's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cotton Candy Fest at Allbingo.

Clint sat on the couch, his hands between his knees as he listened to the water run as his handler showered. This was a lot more awkward than he would have thought. He startled when a knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He was relieved that housekeeping had shown-up before Coulson came out of the bathroom. Answering the door, he took the bedding and extra pillows from the woman and thanked her. He declined when she offered to pull out the couch in the alcove of the the large hotel room, telling her that he'd just sleep on it as is. When she was gone, he made up the couch and unpacked his bag so he could shower when Coulson was finished. 

"Was that the food?" Coulson asked when he came out of the bathroom. 

"Probably another fifteen minutes, Clint said. They called and apologized for the delay. 

"Barton, what are you doing?" Coulson, wearing a pair of gray flannel pants and a Captain America t-shirt, asked from the alcove.

Avoiding making eye contact with Coulson, Clint held up the well-worn copy of _1984_ that he'd found in a used bookstore before they left New York for their assignment.

"Orwell fan?" Coulson asked. 

"I don't know," Clint said, "I've never read it. You know I could barely read when you recruited me. The book seller recommended it."

"You know you don't have to go to the bookstore unless you're looking for something," Coulson said. "You're always welcome to borrow anything you want."

"You have a lot of books, sir?" Clint asked. 

"I have a small library," Coulson said. "My mother would say I'm a hoarder, but I prefer to call it collecting."

Clint laughed. 

"Go have a shower, Barton," Coulson said. "I'll deal with the food when it gets here."

'Sounds like a plan," Clint said, taking a pair of navy sweats and a white sleeveless t-shirt with him. When he came out, his hair still damp, he was greeted by something that smelled really good. Walking into the main part of the hotel room he watched as Coulson oversaw the laying out of the room service dishes. This was a lot more ritzy than he was used to, Clint thought.

When the server walked by him on his way out, Clint thanked him and then joined Coulson at the table. "That looks really good," he said. 

"It is," Coulson said. 

"You've stayed here before, sir,?" Clint asked 

'You know you don't have to call me sir,:" Coulson said. "I think we've passed that point."

"Coulson?" Clint asked. 

"You can, most people do," Coulson said, "but as closely as we work together I think you can call me Phil."

"Phil," Clint said softly, blushing as he lowered his eyes.

"If I'm being too forward--" Coulson said.

Clint pushed his pasta around his plate still avoiding Coulson's gaze.

"I'm sorry," Coulson said. "I think I misunderstood the signals."

"Have I been sending signals?" Clint asked. looking up. 

'Maybe it was wishful thinking," Coulson said, "but the couch set-up should have been a clue." 

"You got a room with a king bed on purpose?" Clint asked. 

"Actually, no. I'm not that forward," Coulson said. "I wanted two queens, but they didn't have a room available. I thought this was the best next thing. It's so big that we could share a bed and never touch."

"There's something you should know," Clint said, reaching across the table and offering his hand.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Coulson asked. 

Clint nodded, wrapping his fingers around Coulson's hand as he allowed himself to figure out what to say. It wasn't something he usually talked about. He wasn't ashamed, he just usually found it more difficult to deal with than he thought it was worth. 

"Did someone hurt you?" Coulson asked. 

"Yes, but that's not what this is about," Clint said, deciding that the direct approach would work best with Coulson. "I'm asexual."

"But, not aromantic?" Coulson asked.

"No," Clint said. 

"So it's okay to touch you?" Coulson asked. 

"And hold me," Clint said. 

Coulson rose from his chair and offered his arms. 

Clint stood and let Coulson take him into his arms and hold him against his chest. 

"Is this okay?" Coulson asked. 

Clint nodded as he enjoyed being embraced by someone who cared. "Is this going to be enough for you?" he asked. 

"We'll make it work," Coulson said.


End file.
